1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a door hinge mounting device for a microwave oven which is constructed such that a door cannot be inadvertently and easily detached from a door hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A door is installed at an open front face of a cooking chamber. Such a door is pivotally moved with respect to a front face of a main body of the microwave oven by means of a hinge device so that the cooking chamber can be opened or closed.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a choke cover 12 is attached to the back of a door 10. The choke cover 12 serves to cover a choke structure (not shown) for preventing leakage of electromagnetic waves toward the exterior of the microwave oven so that the choke structure cannot be exposed to the rear side of the microwave oven. A corner portion at an upper side of the choke cover 12 is partially cut away so that a hinge plate 22 provided in a main body 20 of the microwave oven can be coupled to a hinge shaft h at one side of the interior of the door 10. Thus, a mounting space 13 within which the hinge plate is mounted to the hinge shaft is defined at a portion of the back of the door 10 corresponding to the partially cut-away portion of the choke cover 12.
Thus, the hinge plate 22 is inserted into the mounting space 13 within the back of the door 10 through the partially cut-away portion and pivotally coupled to the hinge shaft h. Further, a cap 14 for preventing the hinge plate from being detached from the hinge shaft is fitted and coupled into an opening of the mounting space 13. In a state where the detachment preventing cap 14 is coupled, the door 10 cannot be lifted upward, and thus, the door 10 cannot be substantially detached from but pivotally supported by the main body 20 of the microwave oven.
However, the conventional door hinge mounting device for the microwave oven has the following disadvantages.
Since the conventional door hinge mounting device includes the detachment preventing cap 14 as a separate component, the door 10 may be easily detached from the main body 20 of the microwave oven when the detachment preventing cap 14 is removed or lost. The reason is that the mounting space 13 between the bottom of the hinge plate 22 and the choke cover 12 is formed to be relatively large.
Further, since the detachment preventing cap 14 is formed separately from the choke cover 12, the cap 14 must be separately assembled. Thus, there are problems in that the number of the assembling processes is increased and efficiency of the assembly work is lowered.